Is It Meant To Be?
by nk2000
Summary: Sequel to Never Meant to Be. Casey and Derek are trying to move on, but the task is harder than it seems. Casey wants to be happy with her enagement to Noel, Derek wants to be happy with his decision, and Marti wants them to be happy... together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! This is my sequel to "Never Meant To Be". It's recommended to read that first, to get the gist of this story.

And I'd like to give a LARGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. Seriously guys, you made me all warm and fuzzy. Thank-you sooo much! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

Oh, and anything in _italics_ is usually Casey's thoughts, at least in this chapter.

On with the story!

Oh yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek (sadly).

As Casey sluggishly walked down the stairs, the aroma of the freshly made breakfast called to her. It was nearly noon and she was starving.

As she peeked into the kitchen, she saw Nora and George making some pancakes, while Lizzie and Marti were sitting at the counter, already eating. Casey noted that Derek wasn't there. She felt her stomach twist.

"Oh hey there sleepy head!" Nora called out. "You're finally up!"

"Mhmm…" Casey mumbled as she sat herself down on a chair next to Lizzie.

"I think this is the longest you've ever slept in!" George laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"Don't want the day to end do you? I know, I know, the last day of vacation is always upsetting."

Casey forced a laugh.

"Actually, I don't think that was it," Lizzie said slowly. "Casey, did you get up late last night? I think I woke up around 1:30, and you weren't in bed."

Everyone turned and looked at Casey. Casey, not liking that everyone's attention was on her, picked at her fingernails.

"Um, yeah, I got up, got some water, and had a midnight snack, you know…"

"Oh," everyone turned back to do what they had been doing before, except Lizzie.

"Casey, are you alright? I could've sworn you were crying last night."

Casey's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Edwin came sauntering down the stairs.

"Is that wonderfully delicious food I smell?" He walked up to the stove and poked his finger into the pancake batter and then stuck his finger into his mouth.

"Edwin! Gross!" Lizzie cried, "You can't go sticking your finger into the food we're all sharing! We don't know where that hand's been!"

Edwin just smirked a smirk that had an eerie resemblance to his brother's.

"Regular pancakes? I thought that since this was our last morning here, you'd go all out and have something like… chocolate chip pancakes or banana nut, or something!"

"Edwin, where would we get all those ingredients? We bought supplies that would last us for 2 weeks, not 2 months." George replied.

Edwin just shrugged before he grabbed a plate.

"Casey, you want a plate sweetie?" Nora asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Nora handed Casey a plate. Casey sat quietly eating, listening to her siblings chatter on. Whoever said that everything is always better in the morning was a big fat liar. If anything, it was worse this morning for Casey because she had to act as if nothing was wrong in front of her family. She had to pretend that nothing was bothering her but the fact that the vacation was ending, not the fact that her heart was aching.

George turned to his son, "Edwin, can you go call Derek?" Casey's stomach did another flip, "we have to leave the house by 2, and if he wants to eat, he better get down here fast."

"Uh, he's not upstairs. "

"What?" George asked.

"Er… yeah. He's not in the bedroom. Is he not down here?"

"No…" Nora said.

"Oh. Well, that's weird. Actually, I don't even know if he ever came up last night…"

"WHAT?" George, Nora, and Lizzie cried. Casey just looked down at her plate. She thought back to the noises she had heard last night right before she fell asleep. _"Guess that wasn't a dream…" _she thought.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" George demanded.

Edwin gulped, "I didn't think anything of it… I thought he was downstairs."

"And when you saw that he wasn't down here...?" Lizzie started.

"Thought he was in the bathroom or something…why is everyone blaming me? Is it my job to look after Derek 24/7 or something?"

Nora sighed, "Of course not Edwin. We're just trying to get some answers."

"I'll call his cell phone." George said. George got his own cell phone out and called his eldest son. There was no answer.

Once he hung up, he turned to his family, "His phone's turned off. It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he have gone?"

"Ok, who was the last person to talk to him?" Nora asked.

"I think it was when we got home from the beach. We were all tired and went up to bed. He said he wanted to hang out downstairs a bit." Edwin said.

"No one saw him after that?" Nora questioned.

Everyone shook his or her head with the exception of Casey and Marti. Casey contemplated for a few seconds before she looked up. "I saw him around 2 last night. We were talking for a while."

Everyone gave Casey an odd look.

"You guys were talking?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, yeah. Neither of us could sleep so… yeah." Casey ended lamely.

"Did he say anything about leaving?" Edwin asked.

Casey shook her head.

"Ok, I'll call again." He went to the front door and looked out the window. " We need to leave soon. He better be back by then. Where could he have gone? The rented car is still here…"

"He went back home."

Everyone looked toward the direction of the voice.

Marti was sitting in her seat, eating, and not even looking up from her seat.

"What? How do you know?" Lizzie asked.

"Um, it was in his note. Duh." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked up from the first time and pointed to the TV. On the screen was a note taped on. Apparently, nobody had noticed it. Everyone walked over to the TV with the mysterious note attached.

George took the note off and read out loud, "_Hey guys, sorry I had to leave suddenly. Late last night I got realized that I had to go home right away because something had come up. Didn't want to wake anyone, so I decided it was best to just leave. Hope this doesn't ruin the last couple hours of this vacation for you guys. I actually didn't find it totally boring. We should do this again sometime. Hope you guys have fun." – Derek._

"At least he wrote a letter telling us where he went. That's actually an uncharacteristic sign of maturity…" George laughed.

Nora frowned, "That's too bad about him leaving though. I think he actually had a good time. Wish we could've said bye to him..."

"Me too." Lizzie and Edwin said simultaneously.

Casey, once again, was quiet. He had gone. Without even saying a goodbye. She took the note from George and stared at it.

"Hey Marti, good job on pointing out the note. Don't know if we would've ever found it…" Edwin said.

Marti had joined the group by the TV. "See? I can be helpful! And everyone thinks I'm still a weird little kid who makes no sense most of the time… come on family, people grow up and change you know! Maybe you should start treating me like the young adult that I am. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a tea party slash brunch with Sir Monks-A-Lot and Daphne that I must attend to." With that, Marti bounded up the stairs.

George, Nora, Lizzie, and Edwin all laughed before sitting down on the couch.

"I can't believe the vacation is already over," Nora sighed. "Casey, what's so fascinating on the letter? What can you see that we can't?" she laughed.

Casey jumped, "What? Oh, sorry." She quickly set it down. "I guess I just started to zone out."

Nora face was serious, "Are you ok sweetie? You seem down today. You seem a bit out of it, too. Something wrong?"

Casey began to panic. She was a terrible liar. Even after living with the "Lord of the Lies" for 3 years, she still was a disgrace to liars everywhere. She knew she couldn't lie and tell them nothing was wrong. They'd see right through her. So she had to distract them with something else.

"Actually, Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin… I can an announcement to make. Um, you know Noel? Well, of course you know Noel, you've met him," Casey could hear herself babbling, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. She just couldn't stop talking! "Actually, you've met him plenty of times. So yeah, you all should know Noel. If you don't, then I don't know where you've been! Ha. So, yeah, Noel, is my um, boyfriend. But you should already know that! Ahem, anyways, he well… 2 days before I left for this vacation, Noel, um… asked me to marry him."

There was moment of silence before there was a scream. Nora jumped up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, baby! Noel asked you to marry him? This is so-"

"Mom, calm down. I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Oh." Nora's arms fell to her sides.

"But," Casey started, "I have decided that I will say… yes."

Another scream. Nora embraced Casey into a fierce hug.

"Sweetie! You're engaged! My baby is engaged! I can't believe this!"

George got up and awkwardly put his arm around Casey.

"Congratulations, Case."

"Thanks George, but, I haven't even told him yet! He could've changed his mind, or found someone else, or was so angry that it took so long for me to answer that he took the question back-"

"That's crazy. Noel and you have been together for nearly 8 years! I don't think anything can keep you two apart! He loves you too much to ever let you go. Oh, I can't get over this! Engaged! You're going to get married!" Nora nearly squealed.

Casey forced a smile. It was almost ironic. Her family was celebrating because she was going to marry Noel, and here she was, nearly dying inside, because of the same reason.

With Nora's joy overpowering the room, no one noticed Edwin and Lizzie sharing a look of horror and pure shock. After a moment, they regrouped and got up to join George and Nora in congratulating Casey.

"Hey, Case," Lizzie hugged Casey. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Liz."

"Yeah, congratulations, Casey."

"Thank-you Edwin."

"So, you're marrying Noel huh?" Edwin asked.

Casey forced a smile, " Um, I guess that's the plan. Yeah. I'm going to get married. To Noel. I'm going to marry Noel." As it finally sunk in, Casey's eyes once again filled with tears. "_I'm marrying Noel. Not Derek. Derek and I will never be. He doesn't love me," _she had to suppress a sob.

Thankfully, Nora and George mistook the tears of pain for tears of joy.

"Oh honey," Nora cried, as her eyes started to brim with tears also. "This is so great. I can't believe how quickly you've grown up!"

"_Get it together Case! You can do this! You should be happy! You're marrying a wonderful man who loves you! Get.A.Grip!" _Casey scolded herself.

" It seems like just yesterday you were born," Nora continued, "and learning how to walk and talk, then it was your first day of school, and your first day of high school, and-"

"Um, _all_ of that happened _yesterday_? That was some day- OW!" Edwin yelped as Lizzie smacked his arm.

"What's all the noise?" Marti walked back down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the landing. "I can hardly hear Sir-Monks-A-Lot's story pf how he found the- what's wrong?" Marti noticed that Nora and Casey were crying.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, something's right!" Nora exclaimed.

"What?"

"Casey's engaged to Noel!" George announced happily.

A long silence followed. Marti's face completely fell. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Her eyes darted to Casey, then to her dad, stepmom, brother, and other stepsister, before finally landing back on Casey. Then without a word, she spun around and raced back up the steps.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment.

"Well that was pretty awkward…" Edwin stated.

"I- what- she-" Nora started.

"It's ok mom, I got it." Casey took a deep breath, gave her mom a smile, and walked up the stairs.

Casey softly knocked on the door that was currently occupied by Marti.

"Hey, Marti, can I come in?" Casey asked through the door.

"This isn't really my room, so I can't really stop you."

Casey hesitantly walked in. Marti was sitting on a bed, clutching her stuffed monkey that she had lovingly dubbed "Sir-Monks-A-Lot. She didn't look up as her older stepsister walked in.

""Marti," Casey started slowly as she sat down on the bed, "are you mad at me?"

Marti looked up. Her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked troubled for a moment before her face softened, "I suppose not."

"Then what's up? You don't seem happy."

"That's because I'm not."

"So what's the problem?"

No response came.

"Does it have something to do with…" Casey inwardly cringed, "me being engaged?"

Marti took a deep breath. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Marti mumbled yet again.

"Marti, I still have no idea what you're saying."

Marti mumbled yet again, but this time, Casey distinctly heard her say "Smerek".

Casey gasped. "What?"

Marti sighed. "Ok, I'm not very happy about you getting married to Noel."

Casey closed her eyes. "Why not?" she whispered.

"I just- I don't think it's the right thing, you know?"

Casey opened her eyes and swallowed. "No. I don't know." _"I know exactly what you mean! I feel the same way!"_

"I mean, are you sure this is the right thing? The right time? The right… guy?"

Casey's lower lip started to tremble. This was killing her. How she yearned to start screaming "_NO! It's NOT the right guy!" _

But instead she merely said, "Marti, Noel and I love each other very much. We've been together for so long now. So, why not now? He's…my soul mate. We're meant to be together. Marrying Noel is the right thing!" at this point, Casey was talking more to herself than to Marti. It was ironic how she was comforting Marti, yet she was feeling the same doubts that Marti was voicing.

"Casey, are you sure? Because I- I just want you to be happy."

"Well Marti, sweetie, you don't need to worry about that. Being engaged to Noel makes me happy." _She's going to see right through me. She's going to know I'm not telling the truth. She's going to know that right now, I'm at the lowest point of my entire life…_

But Marti seemed to have bought it. She smiled sadly and said, " As long as you're happy sis." Marti wrapped her arms around Casey's waist.

"I am." Casey whispered. _Please, please forgive me for lying to you…_

A/n: Alrighty peeps! The first chapter. Hope you liked it. I just wanted to post this, so once again, I kind of flew through it. You know the drill, if there's some mistake, please let me know.

I have a rough outline for this, and I want to start typing up a certain scene, but it's won't be for a few more chapters.

I don't have a lot of patience when I write- I like to jump into the meaty stuff. So that's why there won't be too many chapters for this. But you never know, my writing could get carried away, as it usually does.

Ok, review, review, review! You have no idea how happy they make me! It's kinda pathetic actually… lol

P.S.: I am having a hell of a hard time figuring out a title for this story. For my last one, it just kinda came to me as I thought up the plot. With this, I wasn't as fortunate. So if you have any suggestions, please let me know! I'd appreciate it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here is chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**SOOOO sorry I took centuries to update. I'm a terrible updater. I admit it. Besides, acceptance is the first step right?**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I DO NOT own Life with Derek::A gasp is heard throughout the world::**

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Nora asked for the umpteenth time.

The entire family had gathered in the living room and Casey was about to leave.

"Mom, I need to go home. We had a nice vacation for 2 weeks. Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"Of course not!" Nora exclaimed. "I'll never get tired of you! You're my daughter!"

Casey rolled her eyes. Her mother had become more emotional as the years went on. "I know mom, that was a joke."

"I can't believe you're already leaving!"

"I know, I know. Now, mom, I need to leave before it gets too late. I want to get home to unpack, get things into order, maybe visit Noel-"

Nora gasped. "I have a perfect way for the whole family to get together again!"

Edwin groaned. "Again? The whole family was together, just yesterday! Honestly, I'm a little sick of this whole family right now, a little space would be- OW! Lizzie!" Lizzie just shrugged as Edwin rubbed his shoulder.

"As I was saying," Nora continued, "I think we should have a family dinner, with Noel!"

Casey's eyes widened, " Um, mom, I don't know, what's the point? You've already met Noel and-"

"Yes, as your friend, as your boyfriend, but never as your fiancé! Plus it'll be a good way for us to get together!"

"If there ever was a case of empty nest syndrome…" Edwin muttered. Lizzie muffled a laugh.

"I don't know mom," Casey started

"Yeah, break just ended and we need to jump back into the school mode…" Lizzie said.

"College life keeps one quite busy!" Edwin added.

"I insist! Georgie, help here?" Nora turned to her husband, who was on the couch, with his eyes closed. He was clearly sleeping.

"George! George!" Nora yelled.

George jerked awake. "What? What did I miss?"

"Tell the kids they should come home for dinner and that Casey should bring Noel!"

"Um…what Nora said?"

The kids groaned.

"How about… not this Saturday, but the next?"

The kids mumbled a "yes".

"All right then! It's settled! All of you should come here, at 6:30 for dinner! Casey you bring Noel, the rest of you, bring yourself!" Nora smiled.

The McDonald-Venturi kids sighed.

"Fine…"

Derek's heavy eyelids were closing. He was finally falling asleep when-

"_RRRING!"_

Derek woke up with a jolt and fell off his bed.

"Damn!" he swore while lying on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," Derek muttered as he rubbed his now sore arm. With a grunt, he lifted himself off the floor and reached for his phone on his bedside table.

"What?" Derek grumbled.

"What? What! That's all you have to say? I have been calling you all day. All DAY! Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Who is this?" Derek asked. As innocent as that question was, apparently, it was the wrong the to say at that moment. Right after Derek asked the question, the voice on the other end got 3 times louder. Derek couldn't even comprehend what was being said. He just heard a loud, angry buzz on the other end. Derek felt like he was having a conversation with a bee.

"Dad. DAD! I was just kidding! Of _course_ I knew it was you! No need to throw a fit! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! After you left without telling anyone-"

"I left a note-" Derek started

"I try to call you to make sure you got home fine and your phone is off-"

"I had to turn it off when I was on the plane! I guess I forgot-"

"And when I finally get a hold of you after calling all day, you tell me to calm down! I AM calm!"

Derek sighed. "Of course you are dad. Now was there a point to this call?"

"Of course there was. You think I enjoy calling people randomly for no reason?"

"Well you never know, you do enjoy watching lifetime movies, so anything is possible-"

"Hey!" George hissed. "You swore that was our secret!"

Derek chuckled. "My bad. I forgot."

"Anyways, so you're home and safe right?" George's anger had instantaneously melted away.

"Yes, sir."

"How was the flight back?"

"Not bad. I unsuccessfully tried to fall asleep, but luckily there was an in-flight movie to keep me entertained."

"What was the emergency?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"Why did you leave early?"

Derek's voice caught in his throat. His heartbeat starting thudding faster.

"Derek? You still there, son?"

Derek swallowed. "Yeah. Sorry dad, come again?

"What did you realize that made you leave early?"

"_The love of my life belongs with another guy." _"Um, oh you know… work."

"Uh, care to elaborate?"

"Not really, no." Derek said blatantly.

"Spoken in a true Venturi fashion. All right son. Better go. Oh, before I forget. Casey's engaged to Noel!"

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Really? Wow. That's big. Tell Casey I'm happy for her."

After George finished talking to Derek, he joined Nora in unpacking their suitcases. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting on the couch, talking about nothing important, when Edwin finally addressed something they were both thinking about.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I gotta get this out there. Casey is _engaged_. To _Noel. _And she seemed _sad _about itDerek _left _mysteriously last night. After having a talk with _Casey_. _Something is up_."

"Definitely. You know what I think? I think Derek knew about the engagement. That's why he left. He was probably hurt." Lizzie stated.

"Hmm... Good theory. But why'd Casey agree to marry Noel? She was obviously depressed this morning. If she isn't happy with him, why is she marrying the guy?"

"I know! I was so shocked when I found out! How could she be engaged to Noel? I'm sure she loves him, but not nearly as much as she loves Derek."

"This is such a mess. Casey loves Derek. Derek loves Casey. But somehow, Casey is engaged to Noel." Edwin shook his head. "I always thought our sibs would end up together eventually."

"Yeah, me too. Guess it's too late now." Lizzie said sadly.

"It's not too late."

Lizzie and Edwin turned toward the voice.

"Um, what are you talking about Marti" Lizzie asked uncomfortably. Marti was slowly walking down the stairs.

"Derek and Casey." Marti said.

"Err, what about them?" Edwin said, feigning confusion.

Marti rolled her eyes. "I was listening to everything you guys were saying."

"Marti!" Lizzie and Edwin said simultaneously.

"What? As if you two have never eavesdropped before," Marti said as she plopped herself down between Lizzie and Edwin on the couch.

"Wait, so you know about Derek and Casey? And their… feelings?" Lizzie asked.

Marti dismissed her question with her hand. "Puh-lease. I was on to them way before you were."

"You were?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I knew that Smerek and Casey had a thing for each other back when I was merely six years of age."

"Well we found out during their junior year." Edwin said, almost defensively.

Marti rolled her eyes again. "That's great. But we need to deal with the problem at hand."

"Which is…?" Lizzie started.

"Derek and Casey are in love, but not together. We need to fix that!" Marti said exasperatedly.

"Wait. Fix it?" Edwin asked.

"Of course! We need to find a way for Casey to dump Noel and get with Derek! So what are your ideas?"

Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other. They shared a look and with a sigh, Lizzie turned to Marti.

"Marti, we'd love to help. Really. But we're kind of-"

"Older now." Edwin said. "We're more mature. We have more important things to do, like focus on school and our studies. Honestly, we don't have-"

"Time. We can't do those childish games and experiments we used to do back in the day. We've-"

"Grown up." Edwin finished.

Marti looked at Edwin and Lizzie. "Ok, first, I'm going to totally disregard how creepy that was. Finishing each other's sentences is definitely a sign that you guy's need to spend some time apart. Second, this wouldn't be game." She got up and faced Lizzie and Edwin with a look of determination. "Not some experiment. Our siblings are in pain. They are both hurting. Getting them together wouldn't be something to entertain us. It's to make Derek and Casey happy. You both saw how truly sad Casey was earlier. If she marries Noel, you both know that Casey will never be fully happy. And don't even get me started on how Derek must be feeling. I love them both too much to see them go through any more pain. I want to help bring them happiness I know they will get once they get together. Derek's heart lies with Casey and vise versa. Keeping them apart from each other will only hurt them both in the long run. So, I'm going to try and get them together, whether you two are in or not. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to risk seeing two people I love very much in pain, just because trying to get them together may seem like a game and I'll come across immature. You know why? Because to me, there is nothing more important than making Derek and Casey _happy_." Without another look at either Lizzie or Edwin, Marti turned around and walked up the stairs.

Marti always knew she different from all the other kids her age. She saw things from a different perspective. She always observed everyone from afar and came to unbiased conclusion. She just called 'em like she saw 'em . She had a massive imagination that had no limit. Instead of having her imagination dwindle like most children's, Marti's only grew. It was because of her imagination that she realized Derek and Casey were in love. Marti started imagining that they were in love when she saw Derek put that hula-hoop over Casey's head during summer camp. At first it was just a game to keep Marti entertained. Every time she saw them being sweet or getting along, she'd pretend they were together. But eventually, as Marti started to grow up, she began to realize that the moments between her brother and her stepsister were not in her imagination. One day, she woke up and realized that they were truly in love. Ever since, Derek and Casey's actions only helped prove her theory. She noticed when they started to act different around each other. She knew they finally realized they had feelings for each other.

Marti has some great characteristics, but patience is not one of them. Derek and Casey had truly put her patience to the test. She had waited almost 10 years for them to get together. Now that Casey was engaged, Marti she knew she had to get her and Derek together. Observing people was one of Marti's talents. That morning, Marti had observed that Casey was truly heartbroken. So she knew she had to do something.

Marti had hoped that Edwin and Lizzie would help her, but apparently they were 'too mature' to help out their siblings.

Marti was lying on her bed in her room, deep in thought. "I know I have to do something, but what? They've gone 10 years without getting together! What could I possibly do to make them finally act on their feelings?" Marti asked herself.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on her down.

"Come in," Marti said.

The door opened, and in walked Lizzie and Edwin. Both walked in hesitantly and both wore an apologetic expression.

"Um, Marti, we, uh…" Edwin started.

"Marti, you're totally right!" Lizzie cried. She went up to Marti and wrapped her arms around the 15 year old.

"Derek and Casey's happiness is the most important thing! We shouldn't have said we have better things to do! Because we don't! We're in! We will help you figure out a plan to get them together! Oh, I'm so sorry Marti!"

"I'll forgive you if you let go of me!" Marti gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Lizzie said as she relinquished her hold on Marti.

Edwin stood awkwardly by the door, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, is the hugging part over?"

Marti giggled. "Totally. Now, it's the brainstorming part. We need to come up with ways to get Derek and Casey together!"

Lizzie and Edwin grinned. "Coming up with plans is our specialty!" Edwin said. He and Lizzie joined Marti on the bed, and they started chatting away.

**A/N: Gah, pretty horrible, I know. In my defense, it's 3 in the morning. Again, sorry it took so long to update. I just kind of lost interest in writing for a while. When I forced myself to finish this chapter, I got a little writing boost! Yay! But honestly, now that school is starting again, don't expect an update too soon. I know. I'm kicking myself for not making the most of break and writing a lot. SORRY! Review, review, review! They make me uber happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know. I know. I should get an award for the worst updater in the world. Sorry for the wait. Now that summer break has started and finals are over, I can finally update every millennium or so. Here's the next installment…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, no matter how much I wish I did.**

8:30… 8:31… 8:32… 8:33

Casey glanced at her watch again. It read 8: 34. She had now been sitting in her car, in front of Noel's apartment, for a total of 37 minutes.

Casey sighed. "Come on, Casey," she coached herself. "You can do it. What are you afraid of? Its just Noel. It's not like you're asking the big, life-changing question- you're answering it. _What are you afraid of? _If anything, you should be afraid for your sanity, since you're out here alone, talking to yourself!" Casey groaned as she banged her head on the steering wheel.

She took a deep breath. "Pull yourself together, Case. You can _do _this! You had the guts to stand up against Ryan, 'The Fridge'! Talking to your sweet boyfriend is not that hard! Get out there and do what you came here to do!" With her newfound confidence, Casey unbuckled her seatbelt and walked into Noel's apartment building with total determination. She walked up a flight of stairs and strode down his hall. But once his door started getting closer, her determination started to wane and she started to slow down. By the time she was in front of his door, her confidence had totally vanished.

She bit her lip and started fidgeting with her ring finger. At the moment, it was bare, but would it soon bear a ring? The answer to that question depended on what Casey would tell Noel. That is, if Casey ever got the nerve to actually deliver the answer.

Casey brought her hand up to knock on the door, but she couldn't bring herself to actually make contact with the door, she brought her hand down, defeated. She looked at her watch yet again. It was 8:40.

"It's getting late, maybe…maybe I'll tell him tomorrow… or the next day." Casey turned around quickly, a little too quick, because she tangled up her feet and fell to the ground with a big "thump".

Casey let out a loud groan, but once she heard some muffled movement coming from the other side of the door, she covered her mouth and jumped up onto her feet. She turned her back to the door and was about the run down the hall, when the door creaked open.

"Casey?"

Casey cringed. She slowly turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Noel! Hey."

Noel smiled, "I wasn't expecting you!" He pulled Casey into a hug. Noel awkwardly placed one arm behind her head and the other behind her back. As Casey was smothered between Noel's arm and shoulder, she grimaced. Even though they'd been going out for years now, hugging Noel was always an awkward thing for Casey. It was odd because she didn't have a problem kissing Noel, but the mere act of hugging him always threw her off. It was as it they were two pieces of a puzzle that just didn't quite fit.

Noel pulled back and gave Casey a baffled expression. "I thought I heard something out here… did you fall?"

Casey's eyes got wide. "Me? Fall? Pssh, as if. You know me, Miss Graceful," she said, as she forced a smile.

Noel laughed, "Um, yeah. Totally. Come in." He opened the door wider for her and Casey slowly stepped into the room. As soon as she walked in, she saw a big, yellow banner hanging from the wall that read "Welcome home!"

Casey gasped. "Noel! What's this?"

Noel smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to welcome you home."

"That's so sweet, Noel!"

Noel blushed slightly. "Not really, it's just a banner."

Casey laughed, "Yeah, but still. Sure it looks lonely, out of place, and like it was put up in a hurry." Casey's eyes widened, a she realized she was insulting Noel. "I'm still totally grateful for it!"

Noel snorted. "There's a reason it looks out of place. There was going to be more to it."

"Meaning?" Casey asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well…you see… I was going to have a party here the day after tomorrow."

Casey's mouth dropped. "What? A party?"

" Well, a little get together. I thought you were coming home tomorrow, not today, and I thought you might want to unpack and get things in order. So, I thought the next day, I'd invite you over for a surprise party."

"You were going to throw me a _party_? Welcoming me back from a _vacation_ that I was on for only _2 weeks?_"

"Well, 2 weeks away from you is a long time in my book."

" Noel! You are so incredibly sweet." Casey gushed, as she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Noel grinned, "I know."

"But, you know how much I hate surprises. Especially surprise parties."

"I know, but I thought I'd risk it. I wanted to do something for you."

"Aww, Noel… ", Casey murmured. "So who was invited to this party?"

"Well, um… Mr. Robertson from across the hall, Peggy from downstairs, and Sebastian."

Casey looked at Noel, shocked, "What? Mr. Robertson? The 80 something year old man that hits on me every time he sees me?"

"The very one," Noel grinned.

"And Peggy, that ditz that can't remember my name? The one who calls me something different every time she sees me?"

"She doesn't know your name?" Noel asked incredulously.

"No! She gets my name wrong AND insults me. I remember once I walked past her and she said 'Hey Stacey, I like your outfit. Did you borrow it from your grandma?'"

"Wow… that's a pretty lame insult. Bet that took her all week to come up with. But don't take her comments too seriously, as her IQ isn't much higher than an arrogant chicken," Noel said with a smirk.

Casey completely ignored Noel's comment and continued. "Sebastian? The guy that's been in jail three times? The one I saw pulling a rather large garbage bag, that looked like a body, to the dumpster?"

Noel nodded.

"That's who you invited to my welcome back party? What's wrong with you?" Casey cried as she lightly punched Noel in the shoulder.

Noel looked at Casey with a serious expression. "I'm throwing you a party, and you're complaining?"

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but Noel put up a hand to silence her. "I thought you'd be a little more appreciative," Noel said, getting louder with each word.

"Well-"

"So, you don't like my guest list?"

Casey, not intimidated at all, said, "Psh, no. It sucks."

Noel looked at Casey with an angry expression, while Casey looked right back at him, with an irritated face. Then, all of a sudden, Noel broke out into a grin.

"You look so cute when you're annoyed."

"Thank you." Casey said, pouting her lips.

"Look Casey-"

"No, Noel, I'm sorry if I came across ungrateful. But I want to know what possessed you to think I'd want those… people…. at my party! Again, I know you didn't have to do this-"

"Which is exactly why I didn't."

"I know but- wait," Casey stopped mid sentenced and backtracked. "What?"

Noel chuckled. "I was just kidding."

"About the guest list or the party?"

"Hmm… both kind of. As if I'd let those people in my house, especially Sebastian. My T.V. would be gone within seconds!" Noel joked. "But there isn't really a party. I _was_ going to add more decorations, but the only people invited were you and me."

Casey smiled. " Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh, well good," Casey put her arm around Noel's back and he placed his arm over her shoulder. As they stood together, staring at the "random, lonely banner, that looked like it was put up in a hurry", Casey continued with a sly grin, "But you know, inviting some people wouldn't have been a bad idea…"

Noel smirked. "You wanted me to invite tons of people for your w_elcome back _partyfrom a _vacation_ that you were on for only _2 weeks?_"

"Jerk," Casey smiled. Noel merely kissed her on her head. Casey pulled away from Noel and sat down on the couch.

"You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I just had dinner," she lied. Noel then joined her on the couch.

"Good, because I don't have anything," Noel laughed. Casey laughed.

"So Casey how was it? Did you have a good time? Any good memories to look back on and laugh?"

Casey chuckled, "Oh, there was plenty of those moments. It's hard to _not _have those moments with my family."

"That's great. See, that's the problem of being an only child. There's a lot less chaos, and therefore, a lot less fun," Noel said.

Casey nodded her head in agreement, "I suppose you're right…"

"That's why," Noel continued, "I'm gonna have a lot of kids when I get married. At least 3 or 4."

The moment after Noel spoke, the atmosphere in the room changed. It was more tense, with an edge of anxiety. There was clearly a topic that neither wanted to address.

Noel cleared his throat, "So, uh, anyway…"

Casey interrupted, "Noel, I came here for a reason. To give you an answer."

Noel quickly replied, "There's no hurry. You don't have to answer right now. I mean, did you even figure out what needed to? Did you get your answer?"

Casey looked down at the floor. "Yes," she said quietly. "I got my answer. So now I can answer your question."

Noel looked at her expectantly.

Casey bit her lip and grabbed Noel's hands. "Noel, we've been together for… so many years now. I'm really content with my life when I'm with you."

"So am I. I love you more than anything, Casey." Noel said, looking into her eyes.

Casey looked away from Noel and looked back to the floor. "And I- I really do love you, Noel. And that's why… that's why I decided to say yes. My answer…is yes. I'll marry you."

Noel looked at Casey with astonished eyes. "You- you're saying yes? You'll marry me?"

Casey, holding back tears, nodded her head.

Noel broke out into a huge smile and started laughing. "You said yes!" He stood up, pulling Casey with him. He then picked her up and twirled her around. He set her back down, gave her a big kiss, and ran over to his door, pulled it open and yelled, "she said yes!" down the hallway. He then ran to the window, opened it, and again shouted with pure glee, "she said yes!"

Casey stood there dumbly; looking at her boyfriend, no scratch that, her _fiancée,_ literally jumping around with happiness. She looked at her ring finger, with sadness on her face. "I said yes," She whispered.

As soon as Noel calmed down, he sat back down with Casey on the couch.

"You know, I knew you'd get happy when I told you yes, but I had no idea you'd go insane." Casey said with a soft laugh.

Noel grinned, "Yeah, sorry about that. But honestly, I was expecting a 'no'."

Casey furrowed her brows, "Why's that?"

Noel shifted uncomfortably. "Well, when you said you had to think about it and that you had to figure some things out, it didn't look too good to me. I figured that was just a delayed 'no'." He looked around the room awkwardly. "Plus, I wasn't sure if you even wanted to be with me anymore. I felt like there was something in the way of you saying 'yes'. As if there was something, or someone stopping you. But I have no idea what it was. I was just being paranoid."

"Oh," Casey said, feeling guilty. "You thought there was someone else?"

"No!" Noel exclaimed. "I know you'd never cheat on me. You are way too good of a person to do that. But I don't know. I thought maybe there's someone in her life that's pulling her away from me. But as I said, I knew it wasn't an 'another man' type of deal."

"Oh," she said again.

"But to be honest, I always got a vibe that there was something between you and Mr. Robertson. I mean, the way you squirm every time he looks at you… pretty suspicious if you ask me…" Noel said playfully.

"Noel…" Casey said with a slight smile, as she lightly pushed him.

"Enough of that nonsense. Let's start planning! Want to set a date?"

"A date? Already?"

"I know how much you enjoy planning ahead! So let's narrow it down. What season?"

"Noel, I don't-"

"I was thinking late spring. There's less chance of rain and it won't be too hot."

"Noel, I don't want to set a date yet. It's uh… to soon."

"Oh," Noel said. Thankfully, he wasn't even disappointed. "That's ok. We have plenty of time."

"Exactly." Casey looked at her watch and pretended to be shocked by what time it was.

"Oh dear, it's really late. I should get going. I had a long day and I have work tomorrow. I better get some sleep."

"Right, right." Noel said, getting up to walk Casey to the door.

"You made me a very happy man tonight Casey McDonald. Or should I start calling you, Casey McDonald-Covington."

Casey forced a laugh, "Maybe."

"Alright, see you later, fiancée."

"Bye Noel." Casey gave Noel a quick kiss and left the apartment.

She walked back to her car with a heavy heart. Part of her was actually happy. She had made Noel's night, which pleased her, because she _did_ love him. Another part of her was saddened beyond belief. She knew that saying yes to Noel brought her one, giant step further from Derek. But a big part of her was yearning to be happy. She always dreamed of being the happiest women on the face of the earth when she gets engaged. But instead, she was forcing herself not to cry. Casey wanted to be eager to plan her wedding instead of trying to push it off.

Casey didn't want to make any decisions about the wedding, especially the wedding date, because it'd feel too official. She knew nothing would happen with Derek – he had pretty much told her he had no feelings for her- she also knew that Noel was a great guy and that he really wanted to marry her. But she still couldn't shake off the feelings she had for Derek. No matter what.

**A/N: SO? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Well, hopefully you enjoyed it at least somewhat, but if you didn't like it, don't bother reviewing, because I'll just cry for 3 days. Just kidding ;) **

**So this chapter was somewhat of a filler. Sorry about the whole 'throwing a party' bit. It was random just kind of came out and I just went with it. I guess it shows how much Noel loves Casey :shrugs:**

**I promise that I'll try to be the SECOND worst updater in the world instead of being THE worst… **

**So review, review, review )**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. It's been like what? A year? I really have no clue. The thing is, this chapter has been written since like, July. I just had to edit some things and I never got to it. In my defense…I'm lazy. Plus, 3 AP classes can be time-consuming. Now summer is here and HOPEFULLY (meaning most likely not :p) I will try updating somewhat regularly. I even have an outline. It's just the matter of sitting down an actually writing.

Thanks to those who have stuck by me and have this on story alert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. Nope. I do not.**

Lizzie was sitting at her desk in her dorm, humming lightly as she flipped through a sports magazine when the there was a knock on the door.

"Door's open, Edwin," Lizzie called out, without even looking up from the magazine.

The door opened and in walked Edwin Venturi, "Hey Liz," he said as he walked straight to the fridge.

"Hey," Lizzie replied, still engrossed in her reading.

Edwin opened the fridge door and started to rummage through it contents. "Hey, is the Pepsi or the Mountain Dew yours?"

"Pepsi's mine."

"Ah, well, I'm in the mood for Mountain Dew. I'm sure Sara won't mind if I take one of her drinks," Edwin said as he reached for the soda can.

"Actually she will. She said that if you take one more thing that belongs to her out of that fridge, you'll never be able to have children." Came Lizzie's reply in a rather indifferent tone.

Edwin gulped. "O-okay then. I really wanted Pepsi anyways." After he took the soda, he casually flopped down on the couch. He set the can down on the table in front of the couch and started to look around for the remote.

"What are you reading," Edwin asked as he looked under the table and by the TV.

"An article about this up and coming soccer player."

"Cool, cool," Edwin replied, not really listening. He was looking underneath the sofa cushions.

"Yup, fascinating stuff really," Lizzie, said.

"Bet it is," Edwin looked all around the sitting area but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He continued to dig through various objects, throw aside magazines, shuffle through piles of paper, and even poke in the wastebasket, all while creating a ruckus of noise.

"Edwin…what are you doing," Lizzie asked, finally looking up, due to the noises her stepbrother-who-happened-to-be-her-best friend was making.

"Nothing, nothing, I just…Ok, where on earth is the stupid remote?" Edwin asked exasperated.

"I don't know, Sara hid it somewhere," Lizzie finally got up and sat down on the sofa next to Edwin.

"What?" Edwin asked with wide eyes. "She _hid_ it? From you?"

"No… she hid it from _you_," Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Yeah. First of all, she thinks you come here way too often. Second, she thinks you watch too much of our TV. She wanted to stop you. She said that if you want to watch TV so badly, you should buy your own set and stay in your own dorm."

"Wow. That roommate of yours really hates me. Wonder why?"

"Um, maybe because you hit on her every time you see her? Even though she's made it very clear that she's pretty repulsed by you? "

"Hey! She hasn't made it _very_ clear. She's just implied it…"

"Anyways, what's weird is how she thinks hiding the remote will stop you from watching TV. Seriously, how dumb does she think you are?" Lizzie laughed lightly.

"Um, right." Edwin said. He paused for a second. "Why's it weird again"

"Because you can still use the buttons on the TV…" Lizzie said slowly.

"Oh!" Edwin said, "Right. I knew that."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as Edwin went up to the TV to press the power button. Just as he sat back down, Lizzie's cell phone rang. She looked at the called ID.

"Edwin, it's Marti. Turn the TV off."

Edwin groaned and got up again to turn it off.

Lizzie answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie, it's Marti."

"Hey Marti. What's up?"

"I wanted to discuss our…plans. Edwin's there at your dorm, I'm sure?"

"As always," Lizzie turned to give Edwin a playful glare. "Here, let me put you on speaker."

"_Ok, we need to get down to business. I want to talk about the Derek and Casey situation" _Marti's voice came out through the phone.

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged a glance but said nothing.

After a few silent moments, Marti spoke again, _"Look guys, sorry if I made you feel guilty before. You guys don't have to help. If you decided you don't want to be involved anymore, I'm ok with that. I won't hold a grudge forever. Maybe just for 2 years."_

There was long silence. A long _awkward _silence.

"Um, that was a joke. You know, like 'ha ha?' Ok, I can tell you guys don't want to-"

"No!" Lizzie shouted into the phone. "Marti, I want to help!"

"_We_ want to help. Really Marti." Edwin chimed in.

"_Please don't do this because you feel guilty-"_

"We're doing it because we _want_ to," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, it's…I… we love them too. We want them to be happy. We want to help you get them together because, I think, it'll make us all happier. For a while now, we've been drifting…there isn't that closeness between us all anymore. Derek and Casey are the hearts of our family. We all know it. And they've both been very upset for a while and it has been like… there have been dark clouds hanging over this family. I think- know- that if Casey and Derek get together, it'll be like, a ray of sunshine. We could be a family that randomly starts dancing at the end of the day again."

Lizzie stared at Edwin with astonishment.

"_Whoa. That was deep. Who's the deeply insightful man with you there, Lizzie? Surely it isn't my brother, Edwin, the one who invented the game about gas."_

"Hey! That would've made millions! If only someone had invested in it, I'd be filthy rich! I'd-" Edwin was cut off by Lizzie throwing her arms around him.

"Edwin! That was so touching! I never knew you cared about this family so much!"

"Um, yeah, well it's true right? I didn't say anything we didn't already know." Edwin said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Lizzie pulled away and gave her best friend a grin, "Nonetheless, it was sweet."

"Yeah, just don't let anyone know about it. Imagine what would happen to by cool guy rep!"

"What cool guy- never mind."

"_Ok, I think we need to brainstorm some ways to get them together."_

"I have the perfect plan!" Edwin looked as if he had struck gold. "We could lock them both into a closet and keep them in there until they realize they're madly in love!"

Two beats passed. Then both Lizzie and Marti both burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, Edwin!" Lizzie said, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"_It was! Geez, Edwin! I almost believed that was a real suggestion for a second! But then I realized that even _you_ can't be that stupid!" _Marti giggled.

"Heh, yeah. You know me, the Stand-Up comedian." Edwin mumbled.

"_Anyways, not that that wasn't a laugh, but we need to get back on track."_

"We could always talk to them individually," Lizzie suggested. "Try to get them to stop being chickens."

"_That could work. Being direct can't hurt." _

"Yeah, but, don't you think they'll be a little insulted that their younger siblings are telling them to be brave? Telling them what to do? Plus you know how Derek is. Tell him one thing and he'll do the opposite." Edwin inputted.

"You have any ideas, Mr. Ray-of-Sunshine?"

Edwin playfully shoved Lizzie on her shoulder. " Maybe we could send roses for Noel, from 'his lover' to Casey's place. She'll assume Noel's cheating on her and break off the engagement! She'll go crying into Derek's arms and BAM! Problem solved." Edwin crossed his arms and looked rather pleased with himself.

"_Edwin? Are you serious? That's so stupid! 'His lover'? Come on, even if Noel was having an affair, why would the other women send flowers to Casey's apartment?" _

"Well, maybe, he-she-" Edwin spluttered.

"Edwin," Lizzie said gently, "even if that did work, we shouldn't do that, seeing as it would REALLY hurt Casey, and put Noel into a horrible situation he doesn't deserve. Noel's a nice guy. We don't need everyone thinking he's a cheating scum, like Truman, when he's been nothing but terribly sweet and kind to all of us, especially Casey."

"Fine." Edwin grunted.

"_Look, I think we need them to see each other. And we should be there to casually bring up all those moments they've had together. Maybe that'll stir up those feelings and get them thinking about each other. Then we all leave and try to get them alone. Hopefully they'll talk."_

"Ok, but what if they end up talking about the weather?" Lizzie asked Marti. "I don't know… the plan seems way too, I don't know, flimsy."

"_Hmm…I guess you're right. Maybe that'll be phase one? Bringing up the feelings they've been trying to bury. Then we can plan phase two after."_

"Derek probably won't come if he knows that Casey and Noel are going to be there."

"_True. I'll try to work my magic and get Derek to come to a family dinner. I'll use the guilt card about leaving early without a proper goodbye. You know he has a soft spot for his "Smarti". And I'll conveniently leave out that Nasey will be there too."_

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other with a confused look. "Nasey?" they asked simultaneously.

Marti sighed._ "Casey and Noel. Duh. Come on. You know the whole combining names for a couple thing! Plus it's easier to say Nasey, opposed to Caaaasey and Noooooel."_Marti said stretching the names.

Lizzie laughed, "Ok, sorry. But yeah, I think the plan's fine. Like you said, it could be part one. Then we can try some other tactics. We can discuss it after whatever happens at dinner. I guess we're playing it by ear."

"But isn't that risky?" Edwin asked. "I mean, taking chances with such a big thing?"

"Since when did things go our way anyway?" Lizzie asked. "I think we might as well just go with it."

"_Plus, I suck at planning." _

"Alright. I guess we're set."

"Once Marti gets Derek to come to dinner, the plan will officially commence in the McDonald-Venturi residence on Saturday night at 6:30. Right?" Edwin asked.

"Right-o." Lizzie confirmed. "Ok, then Marti. We'll talk to you later."

"_All righty then. I'll give you an update on my talk with Derek."_

"You do that. Nice idea Marti. Brilliant as always," Edwin said.

"_Thanks, Eddie," _Marti laughed_. "And don't worry, if none of this works out, we could always try the closet thing." _and with that Marti hung up.

**A/N: Now is the time where you review your hearts out! Again, sorry for the lack of updates. **


End file.
